


Prompt #2

by DragMeDownToBeaconHills



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragMeDownToBeaconHills/pseuds/DragMeDownToBeaconHills
Summary: "Do we have a fire extinguisher?"





	Prompt #2

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Padilla x Male!Reader  
> Word Count: 535

You'd be lying if you said Tony could cook. Every time he tried he ended up almost burning the house down which would result in the food being burned black. As much as it irritated him that he was never able to make something nice for you, he still listened when you told him not to touch the oven.

But this particular Saturday night was different. You were stuck at work for longer than you had expected to be. One of your coworkers called out at the last minute but your boss left anyways, making the uncovered shift fall on you. Tony could hear the clear aggravation in your voice when you had called him to explain the situation. It had all lead to him deciding to go against your orders.

Big mistake.

His unwise decision found him in this moment where he was currently scrambling around your shared apartment that was quickly filling with smoke. Everything had started out great, just like it was whenever you were the one cooking. Tony had felt quite proud of himself but that had quickly been replaced with panic. At one point, he turned his back on the steaks for a few seconds and the next thing he knew, the whole pan was up in flames. His eyes had widened, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what to do. Following his first thought, he ran to his phone.

You felt the continuous vibrating in your pocket as you walked out back to retrieve an item you needed. Pulling it out you raised an eyebrow at the caller ID, nodding to yourself, already having a pretty good idea as to why he was calling.

"Hell-"

Tony's frantic state caused him to cut you off as he watched the flames grow higher despite his waving at them with a dishtowel, "I want to preface this by saying that nothing happened. Absolutely nothing is on fire. This is just a precaution. Do we have a fire extinguisher?" Nervousness and panic were clear in his tone.

"What did I tell you about touching the oven?!" You exclaimed as you walked back out and to the register, earning some odd looks from the customers who were still in the store.

"Can you yell at me after you tell me where it is?" He countered, blowing on the large flame as if putting it out was that simple.

You sighed, briefly running your fingers through your hair, "Babe, of course we have a fire extinguisher. Its on the wall next to the refrigerator."

Tony rushed across the kitchen, his eyes scanning over the area before he caught sight of the bright red canister. After struggling for several seconds he finally figured out how to operate it and began spraying the flames in a haphazardly panic.

Once they were out he sighed in relief, setting the fire extinguisher aside before reaching up and retrieving his cell phone from between his shoulder and cheek, keeping it pressed to his ear, "What do you think about ordering take out?"

Your fingers rested on the bridge of your nose as you closed your eyes, "What I think is, you're a lost cause and you're buying."

_______________________________________

 **Copyright © 2017 Tessa Hill.**  
**All rights reserved.  
**This material may not be translated, reproduced, displayed, modified or distributed in any way without my written permission.****


End file.
